


So Many Layers

by queerytales



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerytales/pseuds/queerytales
Summary: This story is written from Anne Lister's perspective. Setting - Ann Walker's house after dark.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 98





	So Many Layers

I hold the lamp with one hand and reach my other back toward her as we ascend the stairs, an intimate offering. We haven’t done this before but she takes it and wriggles her fingers in between mine. She can’t see, but my lip curls with satisfaction. It’s dark and narrow and the wood creaks beneath our feet. These stairs have known many footsteps, but how many lovers on their way to do deeds that are not spoken of in the daylight? My mind catches hold of this thought and warmth rises into my cheeks. I clear my throat. The air is heavy on the landing, our hands separate and we look at each other. I feel the weight of my desire. Everything is dark and narrow. Her eyebrow arches and she smiles. We both know we are alone.

“I can show you the study...I know how much you like books” she says, dipping her head. The dim lamplight catches her pupils for an instant, flickering to draw my gaze in further. 

She moves slowly, and glances back at me as she does. Her eyes dart down and back up ever so slightly. She’s looking...at me. 

The study is large and is furnished with shelves from floor to ceiling stacked with volumes of books that in a different situation would more readily attract my attention. I take notice, but my eyes are on her. I set the lamp on a small table beside me, its glow barely lighting the room. She leans back against the desk throwing her head slightly to move a ringlet out of her eyes. 

“What do you think?” Her voice is lower now. Deliberate. 

“It’s nice....quiet” I say, my own voice drops to match her tone. I can’t help but notice that the thick drapery and the books would absorb almost any sound. 

“It is....I come up here to paint sometimes. It’s quieter tonight though...the servants have the night off...no one is home.” 

“Yes, I see...” I breathe in sharply as I take the first step to move toward her. I feel my heart beating wildly within my chest but I am calm and confident on the outside. Her breath catches as I step as close as I can without pressing our bodies together. I reach out and move a stray blonde cluster of hair off the side of her face and tuck it behind her ear and let my hand linger on the side of her neck, in her hair. She looks to the side at my hand and then slowly her eyes meet mine. For a moment everything is still. Neither of us move. 

In an instant my free hand finds the other side of her neck and pulls her into a kiss. Her lips are soft and her breath catches as it takes her body a moment to respond. And when she does, she does so quickly, grabbing my hips with her hands and pivoting me so my back is now against the desk. Our lips are eager to discover each other’s, to learn how to submit to this pleasure they have found.

With my back against the desk I feel vulnerable, trapped, but I like it. I take notice and firmly pull her into me further and move my mouth along her jaw to her neck below her earlobe, tracing my lips, my teeth, my tongue across her skin. The faint smell of rose fragrance on her neck floods my senses and I feel the heat rise within. 

She pulls back and grabs the front of my coat, fumbling for a moment with the buttons. She scrambles to pull my arms out of my sleeves and throws it to the side. I reciprocate with her shawl and smile into our kiss as her arm gets caught and we struggle a moment. She giggles, then we both do and I take her face in my hands and look at her. We smile and she kisses me again. More tenderly now. 

It’s gentle, for a moment I feel the desire and longing I have felt for so long. It’s not just her body I want to dive into, but her mind. And I kiss her reverently, trying to convey through my lips that she matters to me. 

“Ann...” words escape me. 

She sighs and leans in, tugs at my lower lip with her teeth, acknowledging the slower pace but suggesting there is more she wants from me tonight. I take the hint and pivot her once again onto the desk. She clutches the sides and pulls her body onto its surface pulling up her skirt and petticoats so I can get nearer. I reach my hands around her waist, and jerk her into me, her legs on either side of my hips. I pull away from our kiss. She raises both eyes at me and smiles as I maneuver the layers. She bites her lip and grabs at my elbow, pulling my hand into her petticoats. I feel lace and walk my fingertips past it to her skin. And down. She throws her head back and moves her hips forward clutching at the desk with one hand and me with the other. 

These garments are a nuisance and I can’t get close enough, but as I curl my fingers inside, she lets out a soft moan, wrapping her arm around my neck and sinking her teeth into the fabric covering my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her waist as the fingers on my other hand signal come hither and my thumb makes circles. She pushes into me further, wrapping her legs around me as best she can amidst the layers of fabric. She grips me tighter around the neck and bites my shoulder again. This time it’s painful, but I relish in it. I am making her feel, everywhere. Her body shudders and the sound of sheer pleasure escapes from inside her throat. She grips tighter for just a moment, before limply falling into me, her head on my shoulder. Her breathing labors. I exhale and hold her tightly, breathing in her smell, drowning in my love.


End file.
